


Human Angel - Dutifully Sleeping.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [7]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Destruction, Fear, Miraculous Survival, Other, Storm - Freeform, irritation, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can Phil only sleep soundly with Dan in his arms this one, specnight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - Dutifully Sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> How does our Angel work, even in his sleep.

Dan looked at Phil again, for the second time in five minutes. Something was definitely off with the raven haired man tonight. His usually pale skin was greyish, his laughter and smiles didn’t reach his eyes, and as they walked home he actually stumbled, like, almost fell. In all honesty, he looked almost asleep on his feet.

When they got home, Phil never even had a cup of tea, before he shuffled upstairs to fall into bed. Dan, going to check on Phil five minutes later, was saddened to see a Phil sized hump, under the covers, muttering miserably to itself. Feeling sorry for his friend, Dan, having kicked off his shoes, climbed under the covers to give him a comforting hug.

Phil, still asleep and still muttering to himself incomprehensively, turned both himself and Dan over, so that Dan was snug against his chest, one of Phil’s arms wrapping under Dan’s waist and round to his opposite hip, while his other arm draped over Dan’s waist the other way, and crossed up over to hold onto his shoulder, his knees pushing Dan’s own up toward his chest, spooning closely to him. As Phil seemed to calm a little with them arranged like this, Dan gave a mental shrug, and slipped into sleep himself, Phil’s murmurs tickling his so sensitive neck. 

The peace was not to last. A massive storm blew in over the next couple of hours, one of the worst seen in Britain for years. Trees were torn up, buildings damaged, or destroyed, The night shifted from one of peaceful dreaming to howling winds screaming in the time it took the first bolt of lightning to form. 

Dan, awoken by a singularly loud sound, directly overhead that seemed to surround and penetrate him at the same time, found he couldn’t get free from a still sleeping Phil’s iron grip. Dust and debris started to fill the air as cracks appeared in the ceiling and walls around him, making him more than a little wary of the building’s strength, and a bit pissed at the seemingly dead-to-the-world Phil.

Swearing, not so quietly and quite inventively, Dan fought Phil’s vicelike hold – it was useless. The more he struggled, the tighter Phil held. A loud grumbling roar seemed to consume them as, with another of nature’s light shows, the ceiling, walls and roof began to tilt and tremble.

Yelling with fear and shock, Dan fought for freedom as never before, but he may as well have been fighting a tar baby. The harder he fought, the tighter he was held. Masonry fell with a violent, jolting clatter, spooking him into latching onto Phil, rather than fighting to get free. With a deep, whining groan, the roof’s support struts fractured.

Dan, fearing for his and Phil’s lives, wrapped his arms around Phil, closed his eyes and prayed to he knew not what for deliverance from this particular danger. Phil, still sleeping, but seemingly sensing the imminent peril, wrapped his arms protectively around Dan. The roof fell. Dan lay in darkness, heart beating triple time, eyes tight shut, breathing in dust and the scent of Phil. When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he saw.

The entire roof had come down, shrapnel, debris and wood fragments filling the whole room, broken tile and shingle everywhere, but there, curled up on Phil’s bed, in his arms, neither had so much as a scratch. In fact, the whole bed was clear, not so much as a handful of roof insulation on it.

That wasn’t the only miracle either. With the roof gone, you’d expect the stormy weather to affect the room, and the power to have failed, but neither of that had happened. Dan, amazement for once stilling his tongue, turned to Phil, just in time to see sleep-clouded lapis-lazuli eyes open, and blink hazily.

Having stumbled through an explanation of the night’s events, Dan, his cheeks reddening with the sudden realization of his position still clutched tight to Phil’s chest, sat and waited for Phil’s reaction. Phil, his innocent face awash with relief, beaming smile securing his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, tightened his grip on Dan to rib crushing proportions, stated ”Thank god you’re alright! Never mind how or where.” Then, pressing a brotherly kiss to the side of Dan’s head, nestled them both under the covers to await the arrival of help.


End file.
